the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Krajan Clan/Wildclaw Clan
While arguably part of the main clan, Simbaktu and his brethren are a separate entity in and of themselves, a sub-clan of the whole. Though the main clan members are content to live and mingle within the same complex of caves, Simbaktu and his Wildclaws prefer to live in a smaller, more isolated cave network by themselves a short distance away from the main cave system. Clan Traditions As a result of their voluntary separation, the Wildclaws have come to consider themselves their own tribe only marginally affiliated with the main clan, and developed their own culture and rituals among themselves that the other dragons of the overall clan do not participate in. Naming Wildclaws do not confer names upon their children at the time of hatching. To receive a name, a dragon must earn one as an adult among the tribe, whether through exceptional hunting or other useful skills. Children not kept by the tribe are left unnamed when they are sent away by their leader, Simbaktu. Being given a name is a big deal within the tribe, as it is an honor given only to dragons contributing to the survival of the tribe and thus the mark of a 'true' member of their group. Names are conferred upon an individual dragon at sunset, in full view of all named members of the tribe. The daylight hours are reserved for preparations of the designated ritual clearing, where all named members will gather together around the edges of the clearing to await the dragon's return at sunset. The individual themselves will have spent the day alone, hunting. When they return at sunset, they must present their kill to the tribe's leader in the center of the clearing, and if deemed an acceptable offering, the dragon will have their name bestowed upon them, and the dragons will return to the lair and feast in celebration of the dragon's success. If an offering is not deemed acceptable, the dragon will not receive their name and must make another attempt in the future. Decorations Another tradition is the wearing of decorations forged from the bones of birds and small animals hunted for food; only the adults among the tribe are allowed to wear these items, and only after they have earned themselves a name. Decorations are worn only by the dragon who obtained the items used to make them. Many of the items may be dyed with the use of berries and herbs if the dragon chooses, though most colors hold no real significance other than the dragon enjoys the color, with the exception of the color green. The color green is a color worn only by the tribe leader, currently Simbatku, along with a Blackwood Necklace as the color and necklace are used to signify the leader's status. Dragons without a name and dragons who have not earned the right to decorate themselves typically wrap their limbs in cloth wraps for minor protection against prey that may fight back. Sub clan members WIP * Simbaktu (leader) * Zikel (co-leader) * Iacchus (second in command) * Sam (hunter) * Oloris (warrior) * Procius (hunter, warrior) * Cephissus (hunter) * Zagga * SaltyWoe (hatchling caretaker) * Ophala